


Fishnets and Cotton Panties

by Chanikun



Series: Original Characters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Genderqueer Character, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanikun/pseuds/Chanikun
Summary: Damon comes home to Harkat sleeping and eats him out.
Relationships: Harkat/Damon
Series: Original Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186352
Kudos: 17





	Fishnets and Cotton Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Harkat is genderqueer, AFAB, and uses he/him pronouns

Fishnets and cotton panties.

That was what Harkat was wearing; pretty fishnet stockings were hugging his soft thighs as the gentle, thin fabric of his panties complimented the curves of his hips and plush ass. Stockings weren’t an unusual thing to see on the male, but panties were. He usually wore boxers, sometimes along with a sports bra but commonly with no such article. Currently, however, the stockings and panties were the only clothing he wore aside from a black leather collar as he slept in his and his boyfriend’s bedroom, snugged comfortably under the covers on their big bed. Damon would be home soon; Harkat was originally going to surprise him with the outfit but had fallen asleep.

And now it was 6:07, the exact time Damon returned from work everyday without fail. “Harkat, I’m home,” The male called, as he hung up his coat and put his keys, wallet and mask down on their kitchen counter. He was instantly concerned at the silence that followed: Harkat was always home when he returned from work and the male would always come to him when he called out.

Peeking his head into the bedroom, Damon smiled at the Harkat-shaped lump under the covers in their bed, crossing the room to kneel over it and pull back the sheets carefully, as to not wake the male if he was sleeping. “You awake?” He whispered, but froze when there was a quiet jingle. Damon hesitated, but pulled the covers back further to reveal Harkat’s collar, and a silver bell that had made the sound.

Well,  _ this  _ certainly interested him. He kept pulling down the blankets, revealing his boyfriends soft curves and plusher areas of his torso, namely, his breasts and his tummy, gasping softly when he saw the black fabric of his panties and the stockings.

Damon swallowed hard, instantly turned on, only noticing now that there was a vibrator on the bedside, glistening with what he assumed to be slick in the light of the lamp on the bedside that Harkat must have forgotten to turn off before his nap. Damon couldn’t help but wonder.  _ Had he been playing with himself before Damon was home? _

The green haired male stirred in his sleep with a lewd sounding hum, making Damon’s face heat up and dick twitch.  _ Holy shit, _ Damon thought as the male shifted again with a similar sounding noise. 

He was moaning in his sleep.

Damon quietly unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off and tossing it to the floor. He delved under the blankets and pulled them back up to Harkat’s chest so he wouldn’t wake up- Even in the summer, the shorter male slept with two very thick blankets; He was always complaining about being cold, and Damon didn’t want to wake him up from it.

Damon’s cold hands ran up the males thick thighs, his fingers catching on the fishnets until he got to Harkat’s hips, tugging the panties down to reveal a sizeable wet spot, a trail of his slick connecting his panties to his cunt making Damon sigh in approval. Hark was always so messy.

He slowly started rub Hark’s inner, upper thighs. He’d have to start out slow as not to wake him from his slumber. This made Harkat shift more, mumbling something unintelligible. When Damon was sure his sleeping boyfriends was used to the small amount of stimulation, he replaced his hands with his mouth, placing kisses dangerously near his crotch and trailed up until he could taste Harkat’s mess. Hark’s slick didn’t taste like much.

He started by licking stripes up the males cunt, getting closer and closer to his clit. He was obviously getting turned on from the way his hips bucked in his sleep, and that encouraged Damon to clasp his lips around Hark’s clit, sucking and licking it how Harkat liked it.

Hark shifted, and Damon pulled away, horrified he had awoken his sleeping beauty, but the smaller male had not been lulled awake. Damon resumed his actions, being tenth-fold more careful this time as he inserted two fingers into the male, pleasantly surprised at how they met little to no resistance from how wet he was, even though he was so tight. Harkat moaned in his sleep, and Damon redoubled his efforts, instantly wanting to coax more sounds out of his love.

Without warning, Harkat tightened around Damon’s digits, cumming like a fountain and spilling his wetness all over Damon’s hand, lower face and their bedsheets, making Harkat cry out as a puddle of cum pooled around his legs.

“D-Damon?” The male asked and said male removed his fingers and mouth from Harkat’s body.

“Shh, go to sleep, baby,” He coaxed, lovingly tracing circles into the boys thighs. 

“Mnm… Okay,” Harkat mumbled, drifting off once again as Damon stroked himself over the male.

He was already so close just from seeing his boyfriend tip over the edge. He could taste Harkat’s cum on his lips, letting out moans and sighs until he, too, hit his climax, spilling all over Harkat’s thighs. 

“Fuck, baby,” He mumbled, collapsing next to his boyfriend with a content smile plastered on his face, He pulled the male close, not caring too much about the wetness between them, and joined Harkat in his little nap. He would clean Harkat up when they woke up.


End file.
